


Leather and Rose

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, R plus L equals J, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Jon is embarrassed to interrupt Sansa during her bath, but she doesn't mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa sighed and tilted her head back. The water was blissfully warm after a long, cold day. Her handmaiden Milly was humming a tune as she washed Sansa’s hair. The sensation of her strong hands in Sansa’s hair was incredibly relaxing. She was certain she could fall asleep like this. She was disappointed when Milly finished and began to rinse Sansa’s hair with fresh water. 

Sansa was distracted by the sound of footsteps outside the door. She heard Jon’s voice.

“Sansa?” he called as he entered their chamber. He stopped dead in his tracks at the site of Sansa in the bath. Blood rushed to his face and neck.

“Forgive me, my lady, I didn’t realize you were having your bath, I’ll come back later,” he stammered, as he turned for the door.

“No, Jon, don’t be silly, you can stay,” Sansa called after him. Jon looked stunned. He nodded. He awkwardly sat down on their bed.

“We’re almost done, anyway,” Sansa said. If Milly was bothered by Jon’s presence, she didn’t show it, and simply kept at her task, rinsing Sansa’s skin.

Jon and Sansa had been married for half a year. They were still awkwardly polite around one another. They were only going to get over their discomfort if they confronted it. A husband shouldn’t be afraid to see his wife in the bath. Yet Jon kept looking at the floor. Sansa tried to make him feel more comfortable.

“Did you need to tell me something, my lord?” Sansa asked. 

“I was going to ask you…” Jon trailed off.

Milly had walked around to the front of the tub and offered her hands to Sansa. Sansa stood up and climbed carefully out of the bath. Milly began to dry her with soft linens. She used one to wrap around Sansa’s hair and tied it into a knot.

Jon’s eyes were now bouncing back and forth between the floor and Sansa’s body. In truth, he’d never seen her fully naked. When they made love, they kept the furs pulled up to their chins. Sansa kept her nightgown on, only pulling it up far enough to spread her legs for Jon. He wore his undershirt. There had been a few glimpses of soft flesh, but never had he seen her standing fully naked in front of him. 

He now stared at her unapologetically. His eyes didn’t leave her breasts. He swallowed hard. It was now Sansa’s turn to blush, feeling exposed under his hungry eyes. She took the linens from Milly. 

“That’s enough. Thank you, my dear,” Sansa said softly.

“Yes, m’lady,” Milly said, smiling before she left the chamber.

Now alone, Sansa a faced a choice. She could find a robe to cover herself up, to keep hiding herself from Jon. Or, she could walk around her chamber naked, like any woman would in front of her husband. 

She draped the linens over a chair, and began her ritual, fully naked in front of Jon.

She walked to her mirror and began to rub her rose oil over her skin. When she bent to rub her legs, she heard breath escape Jon’s mouth. Her breasts bounced when she rubbed it on her arms. Jon watched the whole time.

These were the moments that would make them truly man and wife. Rutting in the dark was something they had to do to make their heirs. But these moments, naked in front of the fire, would make them a couple.

She didn’t notice him getting up from the bed or walking over to her until he was behind her. She could smell him. He smelled of dirt and sweat from a long day outside. It stood out sharply in the humid bedroom that smelled like rose and lavender. She could still feel the cold that lingered on his skin, even colder after the heat of her bath. 

“Let me,” he said. For a moment she wasn’t sure what he meant. Then she realized. She handed him the glass tube of oil. He spread some on his hands—far too much, not that she was about to tell him. He rubbed his hands together, and then began to rub her back. His hands were clumsy and nervous, and still cold, but she stayed patient. His hands began to warm, and became more certain. He rubbed long after the oil had been absorbed. His hands began to move to her stomach. She felt insecure as he rubbed her growing belly. She tried to ignore the insecurity, and was rewarded when he reached up to cup her breasts. He dabbed more oil on his hands and rubbed her nipples. His thumbs slid easily over them. “Oh,” she gasped, “I’ve never done that before…it feels good.”

She leaned back against him, not caring that her clean skin was now pressed against his dirty furs and leather. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and began to kiss her neck. She leaned into him, tilting her head to give him full access to her neck. He took what he was given, biting and sucking her neck and ears. When she’d had all of the teasing that she could take, she turned to face him, and they kissed deeply. His hands reached down to hold her ass while she wrapped her arms around him. The hard leather against her skin was strange and thrilling. It was even more strange and thrilling when he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her on the bed and began to undress. She watched as his clothes fell away. It was her turn to learn his naked body: the scars that crossed his chest, his flat stomach, the dark patch of hair between his muscular thighs. He joined her on the bed, spreading her legs. He sank into her. He used one of his hands to hold her wrists above her head. Sansa loved it. She loved all of it. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer. He looked down at her.

“I’m not hurting you? Or the baby?” he asked, through heavy breaths. 

“We’re fine, just don’t stop,” she moaned. 

Jon’s thrust became more persistent. Sansa tightened her legs around him. She could feel the dull ache in between her legs but she couldn’t quite reach it. She whispered, “Let’s switch.”

He rolled onto his back, watching her. Sansa climbed on top. He watched her breasts sway back and forth with her thrusts. His hands reached around her body and pressed down on the base of her spine. The added pressure sent her over the edge and she started to come. Her own orgasm triggered Jon’s and he pushed back against the bed. They moaned and clutched at one another. She finally collapsed on top of him. 

There had always been a sweetness between the two of them, but now there was an newfound intimacy. Sansa still did not dress as she got out of bed to unwrap her hair.

“Come back,” he complained.

“I have to comb it while it’s still wet or it tangles,” she said, smiling.

“Then let me do it,” he suggested, not wanting to break the spell just yet.

She relented and sat down on the bed. Jon took the comb and began to run it through her hair. She guided his hands to the proper technique, but was surprised that she did not have to tell him to be gentle. He even separated the tangles without pulling.

“You’re good at this,” she said. 

“Good,” he said, still combing.

“Will you brush our daughter’s hair?” Sansa asked. 

“You think it’s a girl?” he asked. 

“Maybe. But if not this one, I think we’ll eventually have a girl,” she said as she took the comb from him, satisfied with her hair.

“I hope so. I want to brush her hair,” Jon said, as he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I posted the sequel to Tumbler but not here!
> 
> This time, Sansa walks in on Jon in the bath.
> 
> Set about a year after the first chapter.

When Sansa heard that the men had returned from the hunt, she went to the stables to greet Jon. Not finding him there, she went to their chamber.

She swung the door open and was surprised to find him in the tub, steam rising around his naked body.

“I’m sorry I did not meet you at the gate, but I’m afraid I was in no condition to greet a lady,” Jon looked up at her as he scrubbed himself.

“It’s no matter, I’m pleased you’ve returned safely. Was your hunt satisfactory?” Sansa asked as she took a seat next to the tub.

“Very. I took down two elk,” Jon said as he scrubbed the brush over his nails.

“My lord husband is such an accomplished hunter,” she said proudly. He blushed and looked down.

“Your lord husband has an excellent crossbow,” he said.

Sansa couldn’t help but smile. Jon had been called everything from the greatest swordsman in a generation to the savior of the realm, but he blushed when his wife called him a good hunter. She pulled her chair around to the head of the tub, rolling up her sleeves. “Let me,” she said, holding her hand out for the brush. He gratefully handed it over.

She scrubbed the dirt that had stained his back and shoulders. When she was satisfied, she soaped up her hands and began to lather his hair. There wasn’t a woman in the world who wouldn’t be jealous of Jon’s thick curls and Sansa was no exception. She rubbed his scalp and pulled the curls through her fingers. She used the pitcher to rinse the soap out and was sad to be done, so she kept rubbing his head and neck, soothing his sore muscles.

“My lady is too good to me,” Jon moaned.

She continued to rub the muscles his arms and chest. She noticed that his cock stood at attention. She knew that if she climbed in the tub, Jon would focus on pleasuring her. She felt that for once he deserved to be the recipient.

She pressed her lips to his neck while lowering her hand to his cock.

“Your lady likes to treat you well,” she whispered against his skin. Jon moaned and melted back into the tub.

She circled his cock and stroked steadily, her motions causing waves in the water. Just when he adjusted to her rhythm, she would stop to run her hand over his head. He took a sharp breath and twisted his hips.

“Sansa…the last several nights I’ve…slept on the ground…surrounded by men…” he warned.

“I know, which is why you deserve some attention,” she whispered, kissing his skin.

Sansa took in her husband. His muscles danced underneath his skin. His scars didn’t take away from anything but rather reminded her of his strength. His hair was black against his pale skin. He was truly beautiful. And he would never see himself as such.

“I wish you could see what I see Jon. You’re strong…you’re sweet…you make me proud every day,” she whispered into his ear, accented with a lick. “And you have a delightful cock.” She began to pump harder and faster. Jon had been too many nights without release and Sansa’s attention was far too much for him. He leaned forward and came, clutching the sides of the tub.

He leaned back and pulled Sansa to him for a kiss.

Sansa continued to rinse his body. At one point she thought he’d actually fallen asleep, he was so still. She was startled when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

“Thank you for that.”

“How could I resist?” she asked coyly. He still held her hand.

“No, I mean for what you said,” he said, blushing again.

She wasn’t sure what to say. She knew Jon would always find himself lacking, no matter how much praise was heaped upon him, because he’d been taught that as a bastard he was meant to come in second. She wanted to tell him that he was brave and gentle and strong and even if she told him that every day it wouldn’t be enough. She wanted to tell him so many things. But she knew they would all embarrass him.

She just leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his.

“I love you Jon. It’s an honor to be your wife,” she said before she kissed him.


End file.
